¡Nuestro bebé! Mina y Yaten
by Adileyne
Summary: Mina y yaten amigos desde la infancia, ahora que se encontraban solos y yaten deseaba tener un hijo y la única que se lo podía dar es su mejor amiga Mina
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

— ¿Entonces deseas eso? – ella mirando a su mejor la amigo de la infancia

— Sí.- yaten mirando a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Mina Aino, desde que ella se mudo cerca de la casa de él, se volvieron muy buenos amigos ella apenas tenía diez años y el también. Desde ahí se volvieron inseparables y ahora no podían dejar de verse y platicar de todo.

— Tener un hijo, conmigo. ¿No será extraño? – mirándolo, no que estuviera loca los dos quedaron huérfanos hace dos años, sus padres venían juntos en el mismo auto cuando los frenos no respondieron y murieron desde ahí, prácticamente viven juntos y no se separan por nada del mundo. Único que lamento que la prometida de yaten lo dejara porque no soportaba la idea que mina fuera a vivir con ellos cuando se casaran – nos vemos como hermanos – le recordó

— Estamos solos, unazuki me dejo porque según ella estoy enamorado de ti.- suspirando – aun pienso que estaba loca

Mina no dijo nada, pues ella si lo amaba de hace mucho tiempo

— Creo que estaba celosa.- mirándolo – es mejor que la busques y platiques con ella, aun podemos pensarlo

— Mina, tengo 30 años. Bueno tenemos 30 años, has tenido novio y nada es serio, cuando creí conocer el amor ella me dejo.- sensato – quiero un hijo, lo necesito. No quiero estar solo y la única persona quien confió ahora es en ti

— Sabes muy bien.- ella colorada – que nunca he tenido ese tipo de intimidad

— Inseminación.- sonrió – jamás te obligaría que estuvieras conmigo, es como ser madre de alquiler con la diferencia que los dos lo deseamos o ¿no? – dudoso

— Claro que lo deseo.- sonriendo, siempre había deseado tener un hijo de yaten y de ella – si es mi sueño ser madre, acuérdate que soy dueña de una zapatería y no puedo abandonarlo

— Jamás te obligaría que dejaras de hacerlo, solo tendrás que cuidarte, mira a nuestros amigos, Serena y Darién tiene un hermoso niño, Rey y Nicolás tiene una hermosa niña, Amy y Taiki tienen gemelos y…

— Basta, Yat.- ella seria - ¿Por qué, eres así? – molesta, siempre le recordaba que estaba sola, solo ha tenido pocas relaciones, pensó que diamante la esperaría hasta el día de su boda. ¡Qué va! Embarazo a su amante y está felizmente casado. Ella quedo herida y llorando en el regazo de yaten consolándola.

— Me gusta despertarte a la realidad.- rudeza, la quería mucho y si seguía como iba mina terminaría sola toda la vida – mañana vamos para el ginecólogo y comenzaremos con el proceso

— ¿Y si no quiero? – retándolo

— Aceptaras.- sonriendo y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente – eres mi mina querida y siempre hago que quiero.

— Eso lo sé.- ella seria y levantándose – nos veremos mañana – dirigiéndose para la habitación de ella.

Yaten sonrió, su padre unos días antes le confesó que le hubiera gustado que mina hubiera sido su yerna y la madre de sus hijos, unazuki era una muchacha encantadora y le agradaba. Nunca dejo de ver a mina como la madre de su futuro nietos, eso idea lo estuvo rondando por la cabeza desde que sus padres murieron en ese terrible accidente y desde ahí mina vive con él. No podía dejarla sola en esa casa sin esperar a nadie en ella, al menos los dos se hacían compañía, cada quien en su habitación

Mina suspiro largamente y estaba segura de una cosa estaba nerviosa que el médico le dijera el procedimiento era doloroso, ella siempre le ha tenido miedo al dolor, siempre evitada correr y cortarse con algo, tan solo de pensar que sentiría dolor la hacia estremecerse, cuando sentía que estaba por bajar su periodo, se tomaba pastillas antes de sentir dolor, su madre siempre la regañaba y le explicaba que esa fobia no era normal y más de una vez intento llevársela a un psicólogo. Ella se negaba.

Camino hacia el espejo y se miro su vientre plano. Tener un bebé de yaten la emocionaba

Al día siguiente

Yaten toco la puerta de la habitación de mina, ella salió con un hermoso vestido azul cielo y tenía una cola alta, algunos accesorios

— Ya estoy lista.- ella mirándolo

— Siempre hermosa.- sonriéndole y mirándola – vámonos

— Una pregunta.- poniéndose nerviosa - ¿me dolerá mucho?

— No.- suspirando, no se acordaba de su fobia al dolor

— ¿Estás seguro? – seria

— Demonios mina, con razón tienes 30 años y eres virgen.- desesperado – algunos momentos hay que sentir dolor, demonios eres un caso único

Mina se molesto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano

— Eres un imbécil.- airada - ¡Maldito, idiota!

— ¡Mina! – Exclamo rudeza – deja de insultarme, te llevare un psicólogo y no me importa, si no estabas de acuerdo o no. ¡Voy a quitarte esa maldita fobia!

Ella lo miro y salió corriendo, él suspiro siempre huía de los problemas con razón diamante la dejo, casi dos años de noviazgo y aun no se explico cómo funciono esa relación, la siguió y la encontró en el auto sentada en el puesto de atrás

— Eres una niña.- sequedad y abriendo la puerta de copiloto – a veces no entiendo ¿qué te paso?

Mina no dijo nada, más bien no quería contarle lo que vivió hace casi 25 años atrás cuando, su abuela le enseño que el verdadero dolor físico, desde niña siempre fue traviesa y su abuela un día no estaba de buen humor para soportarla, cuando sus padres la dejaron un mes allá, la golpeaba con una corea y para que no se dieran de cuenta de la paliza que había recibido, la curaba y la amenazo. No dijo nada, jamás quiso ir para allá, su padre la defendía y su madre se molestaba porque no quería visitar a su madre. Mina apenas tenía 5 años y conoció el verdadero dolor sin ningún motivo, sintió tanto miedo que jamás quiso volverlo a conocer y siempre evitaba caídas o golpes. No estaba dispuesta a volverlo a sentir nunca más

En el trascurso del camino ninguno de los dos decía nada, mina estaba entretenida jugando con su celular, mientras yaten la miraba desde el retrovisor

Media hora después

— Dime la verdad.- mina mirando a la ginecóloga - ¿Me dolerá?

— Sí.- con firmeza y mirando a su amigo yaten – es obvio todo procedimiento es doloroso – anuncia – creo que es mejor que sea por la vía natural

— No y no.- mina avergonzada y llena de miedo – no quiero, no quiero – desesperada

Yaten y setsuna la miraban como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche de niña que estar asustada por el procedimiento

— Con cuestión de ustedes.- setsuna sonriendo – perder la virginidad es algo natural si, duele pero no es para morirse. En cambio la inseminación es un tanto dolorosa porque eres virgen y para completar no es 100% seguro quedes embarazada. Hay riesgos de los dos lados

— Vía normal.- él mirando a su amiga – no es tan malo

— ¡Pero! Eso es malo.- mina seria

Yaten y setsuna soltaron una carcajada, enfureciendo aun más a la rubia

— ¡Idiotas, los dos! ¡Yo no voy a pasar encima de mis creencias, acepte que fuera inseminación, ya de acostarme contigo! ¡No! – levantándose y saliendo del consultorio, tirando la puerta, él y la doctora quedaron de piedras jamás imaginaron el carácter tan fuerte de ella

— Lo siento.- yaten apenado y saliendo de ahí a toda prisa

Mina estaba llorando, estaba realmente furiosa nunca pensó que se fueran a burlar de ella de esa forma, el sexo no era malo. Según su padre era una virtud muy hermosa y preciada que la mujer llegara virgen al matrimonio. Por eso le pidió a diamante que se esperara hasta el día de su boda, nunca sucedió.

Mina tenia limites y yaten tenia que respectar su decisión, sintió unas manos que la agarraban por la cintura con cariño y le susurro al oído

— Perdóname.- apenado y sincero – no debí de burlarme de ti, es que son un verdadero insensible

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – Sollozando – eres muy cruel

— Lo siento, azul.- avergonzado – azul perdóname por favor

Ella sonrió, no dejo él lo viera, siempre la llamaba azul cuando en realidad estaba realmente apenado, le decía azul no podía ver sus hermoso ojos azules.

— Lo siento yat.- triste, deseaba un hijo y no lo iba a poder tener – no puedo tener ese bebé, no puedo acostarme contigo.

— Claro que sí, lo tendremos. Cásate conmigo.

Hola, una nueva historia. Estaré esperando su Rw


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo # 1

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que yaten le pidió matrimonio, ella le había dicho que sí, ahora se encontraba dudosa, desde ese día yaten se estaba encargando de todo lo necesario para casarse lo más pronto posible, así embarcarse en búsqueda de su bebé

Mina se encontraba en su trabajo, quedo de piedra al ver a diamante con su actual esposa, tenía un abultado vientre y los dos sonreían muy contentos y enamorados, le dio una oleada de envidia por verlos así, ¿Y se preguntaba? Yaten estaría si con ella, le diera la noticia de su embarazo, intento no mirarlo más, la vista es necia y siguió haciéndolo

— Muy bonito, mirando a su ex novio. — muy seria su amiga serena

— No, es lo que piensas sere. — avergonzada

— Poco tiempo te vas a casar y ¿sigues amando a diamante? – le pregunto con los brazos cruzados y seria a la vez – yaten no se merece esto

Ella sintió muy apenada y la miro

— No es lo que piensas, serena. Es que siento envidia de ellos dos. — Rebelo mirándola – mira como están de felices y unos meses yo tendré 31 años, apenas me voy a casar.

— Yaten y tu, esperaron demasiado el tiempo. — Suspirando y mirándola de reojo – ustedes, se tardaron de darse cuenta que se aman y para completar. Tuvo que pasar de sus padres para que le diera ese empujoncito

Mina no quiso decirle la verdad, yaten y ella llegaron un acuerdo que en su casa, solo ellos conocerían la verdad y si era de fingir entre sus amigos lo harían

— Son cosas que pasan. — Mina con suavidad – además, si me hubiera casado con diamante todo hubiera sido un desastre

— Eso sí, desde hace mucho tiempo amas a yaten y lo sabes muy bien. — sonriéndole, desde hace diez años descubrió que su amiga amaba a yat como le decían todos sus amigos de cariño, porque mina se emborrachó y hablo de más. Todas sus amigas se enteraron de la verdad – Y lo importante que yaten lo sabe y que te ama.

En un restaurante muy colorido y popular

Yaten se encontraba en el restaurante de su mejor amigo Taiki

— En hora buena. — Taiki feliz – yo sabía que terminarían casándose. Mina por fin se le hizo el milagro – risueño

Yaten quedo extrañado ¿el milagro? Qué demonios estaba diciendo

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – mirándolo y tomando un poco de café

— Por favor amigo. — Divertido – no me digas. Jamás te diste de cuenta que mina esta perdidamente enamorada de ti

El quedo mirándolo y sonrió

— Sí, desde que lo sabia. — mintió, no podía darse en lujo de sorprenderse delante de él, Taiki sabía leer los gestos y así descubría muchas mentiras como verdades. Por eso siempre estaba pendiente de sus reflejos, él era el único que podía engañarlo

— Amigo, se te ve la felicidad en la cara. — Contento – ni con unazuki estabas así, no te emborrachaste cuando te dejo

— Porque, mina me necesitaba. Ese mismo día, diamante termino con ella y verla llorar me dejo destrozado.

— Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos. — Taiki suspirando y mirándolo – debes de tener mucho cuidado. Ya sabes.

— Sí lo sé. — yaten mirándolo, se refería a la intimidad – se que será todo un reto, por su miedo a la dolor.

— Mina es demasiado especial, dile que vea un litro de lágrimas. Es muy triste, puede ser que así vea la vida de otra manera. — le consejo

— Sí, voy a comprar. A ver si funciona. — el sonriendo

Taiki y yaten estuvieron platicando de todo un poco, hasta que se le hizo tarde se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a su casa, al entrar se percato que mina estaba preparando la cena y sonrió. Ella cocinaba muy bien, camino con cuidado y la agarro por la cintura

— Hola. — le susurro

— Hola. — Mina sonriendo — ¿y qué tal, estuvo tu día? – le pregunto aun sin mirarlo

— Muy bien, después de salir del bufe. Me reuní y rato con Taiki en su restaurante, platicamos de muchas cosas interesantes.

— ¿Cómo cuales? – girando para mirarlo a los ojos

— Nada importante. — sonriéndole, no quería decirle si es verdad que ella estaba enamorada de él, no quería arriesgar nada de lo que había logrado conseguir

— Bien. — Separándose de él – te tengo una sorpresa – alejándose y llenados para la habitación

Yaten comenzó a acomodar la mesa, para que su amiga no tuviera que hacerlo después, la realidad que son un equipo que se ayudan mutuamente y lo más importante que se contaban todo. Bueno casi todo.

Mina se encontraba en su habitación, tomo una tarjeta que le había dado su amiga y la garro. Sonrió sabía que yaten no le gustaría pero si iba a convertir en su esposo tenía que acompañarla para donde ella fuera con sus amigas y eso era ir a un cabaret lo haría, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y se acerco a su futuro esposo

— Toma. — entregándoselo

Yaten agarro la tarjeta y miro con cuidado decía "Salón Júpiter" frunzo el ceño ¿Qué demonios? Tenía mina en la cabeza

— ¿Qué es esto? – serio

— Hoy, me llamo lita para que fuera al salón a verla bailar. Me contaría algo importante. — Sonriéndole — ¿me acompañas?

— ¿Sabes que, pienso de estos lugares? – serio

— Sí. — Ella mirándolo – lita no se acuesta con nadie y ella es la esposa del dueño. Solo es la bailarina en ese lugar. Además ella es mi amiga y la adora. Así, sea lo que sea – autoridad

— Cuando te cases conmigo, jamás te permitiré que vayas para ese lugar. — rudeza

— Dejémonos así. — Ella seria y molesta – prefiero, irme a mi casa. Esto es una locura, no pienso dejar mis amistades por ti y por sus perjuicios de cavernícola

— No sé como el señor, tomoe dejo que tuvieras una amistad con lita. — Tosco – conociendo la historia de su madre.

— Su madre, fue lo que fue… lita no es como ella y lo sabes muy bien. — Frenética – te voy agradecer que con mis amigas no te metas, yo no lo hago con los tuyos…., no me aceptas como soy. Dejamos esto aquí y regreso a mi casa, igual no somos nada

Yaten quedo mirándola y le dolieron aquellas palabras "Igual no somos nada" a caso tantos años de amistad, no era suficiente para ella

— Voy por mis cosas. — mina subiendo las escaleras, sintió que yaten la agarraba del brazo – sérteme por favor, yo estoy grandecita para poder decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Estoy consciente que dure un tiempo mal por, la muerte de mis padres y para completar lo de diamante. Estoy agradecida contigo de quererme y cuidarme como lo has hecho en todo este tiempo. No puedo aceptar que gobiernes mi vida y menos ponerte como machista….

Yaten no le soltó la mano, su amiga estaba volviendo hacer la de antes… desde la muerte de sus padres y luego de diamante, ella aceptaba todo lo que decía y le costó sacarla de esa depresión que estuvo por pocos meses, ahora estaba volviendo a ser la mina de siempre y estaba sintiendo que la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Si tendría que acompañarla para un cabaret lo haría

— Tú ganas. — el suspirando – te acompañare, por fin vamos a ver qué tal son Andrew y lita – no muy convencido

Mina giro contenta

— Te caerán muy bien, todos estarán allá. — Sonriendo – que no te sentirás que estas en otro mundo

Yaten suspiro y le regalo una leve sonrisa

— Cenemos, para que nos vayamos para el cabaret

— Sí. — ella feliz

Estos cenaron con tranquilidad y sonriendo mina con mucha ternura, le encantaba la amistad que tenia con lita y Andrew son una pareja muy especial

Horas después

En el salón Júpiter

Mina se había cambiado de ropa, ahora levaba un hermoso vestido morado sin mangas, mientras que su futuro esposo llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul marino, no estaba nada contento de estar ahí, el ambiente es como él se lo imagino lleno de hombres que aplaudían a la mujer que estaba bailando y si se percato que ninguno se le acercaba por los dos guardaespaldas que estaban ahí cuidándola

— Mi Venus. — Andrew acercándose a mina y dándole un beso en la mejilla — ¿y cómo estás?

— Muy bien. — feliz y agarrándole la mano a yaten – te presento a mi futuro esposo

— Hola. — Andrew extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole – así, que eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo – orgulloso – Venus se merece lo mejor

Yaten se le quedo mirando y acepto el saludo. ¿Por qué demonios le decían Venus a mina? Eso no lo entendía

— ¿Por qué le dices, así a mina? – serio y curioso a la vez

— No lo sabes. — Andrew asombrado y mirando a su amiga – mina algunas veces nos ayudaba cantando en el salón Júpiter – alegre – claro cuidándola de ningún hombre la molestara.

Él miro a mina con seriedad ¿Por qué le había ocultado aquella información?

— Luego te lo explico amor. — Ella notando su enojo – además ahí están los chicos – señalándole como Taiki los llamaba para que se fueran a sentar con ellos y como Andrew la miraba con curiosidad

— Vamos. — el

La pareja camino hacia sus amigos y yaten observo que ahí estaba una mujer que jamás había visto, se estaba imaginando que sería la famosa lita

— Buenas noches. — él mirándolos

— Buenas noches. — dijeron todos

— Hola mina. — Lita sonriendo y levantándose para darle un abrazo, sintió como su amiga tenia los brazos abiertos y se abrazaron – estaba esperando que vinieran, para darles una gran noticia

— Me extraño no verte, bailando. — Mirándola y sonriéndole – Andrew me fue a saludar. Eso fue extraño.

— Es que estamos muy felices con la noticia. — lita alegre

— Dinos. — Rey sonriendo – ya estamos ansiosos por saber

— Amor, ven. — Llamando a su esposo – es una gran noticia

— Sera que está embarazada. — murmuro serena a su esposo Darién

— Puede ser. — el sonriendo

Andrew se acerco a sus amigos y se sentó alado de su mujer

— Creo que lita los tiene, medio intrigado. — él divertido

— Mas o menos. — amy sonriendo

— Andrew y yo. — Lita contenta, mirando a su amiga mina – vamos a cerrar el salón Júpiter y vamos abrir una juguetería – sonriendo

— ¡Qué! – dijeron los amigos, excepto yaten que se alegraba que mina no volviera nunca más ese lugar

— Sí, chicos. — Andrew un poco nostálgico, no quería dejar un patrimonio de tanto años – es que lita dice que está cansada de bailar y la verdad, yo no quiero lidiar con hombres borrachos. Dentro unos meses buscaremos a nuestro primer bebé. Queremos comenzar de nuevo, nuestra hija o hijo no conozca este mundo, del salón Júpiter. Cuando sea grande le diremos que existió y lo que hacíamos antes que naciera.

— Vaya. — Mina asombrada y sentimental – tantas cosas que pasamos aquí juntos, será muy difícil olvidar.

— Lo sé amiga. — Lita con una leve sonrisa – es que, no quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan aquí y menos con este ambiente.

— ¿Y tienen mucho tiempo de casados? – le pregunto yaten por curiosidad

— Tenemos 15 años de casados. — Andrew alegre

Yaten quedo atónito, se vean de su edad, no aparentaba ser mayores que el

— Yaten, ellos se casaron de 14 años. — mina divertida

— Sí. — Lita risueña – cada vez que decía, cuanto tiempo de llevaba de casada asombrada a todos el mundo – nos conocíamos desde niños y como mi madre era bailarina y el padre de Andrew era el dueño, nosotros nos enamoramos y nos fugamos. Tipo romeo y Julieta – divertida – nos encontraron y como Andrew mintió unas cosas, mi mamá estaba furiosa y el señor también. Tuvieron más remedio que casarnos.

— ¿Y que inventaron? – demasiada curiosidad, jamás había escuchado una historia así

— Invento que estaba embarazada, como no me hicieron un chequeo antes de casarnos se lo creyeron y cuando fueron pasando los meses, tuvimos que decir que era mentira, ya era tarde. Los padres de Andrew me adoraban demasiado y lo menos que hubieran querido es separarme de Andrew – mirando a su esposo con amor.

— Tuvieron suerte. — él mirándolos

— Demasiado diría yo. — Andrew y observando cómo su hermana estaba acercándose a ellos – lo hiciste bien – mirándola

— Gracias. — Su hermana pequeña Haruka – hola soy Haruka, la hermana pequeña de Andrew.

— Mucho gusto. — yaten solo, era más que evidente que todos la conocían

— Hola. — apareció un hombre y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a mina le dio un beso en la mejilla — ¿y cómo estás preciosa?

Mina sonrió

— Bien, seiya.

— Hola bombón. — mirando a serena y observo como Darién lo miraba mal – deja lo celos — ¿Y él? – mirando a yaten

— El es mi prometido. — mina contenta

— ¡Qué! – Seiya asombrado — mi preciosa me has roto el corazón – haciéndose el dramático

— Eres dramático. — mina divertida

– En fin, hola mi vida.- él mirando a su novia

— Hola mi amor. — Haruka dándole un beso — ¿y estás lista, para irte?

— Déjame cambiarme. — ella sonriendo y alejándose

— ¿Y para donde van? – le pregunto Andrew serio, apenas su hermana tenía 20 años, para él es una bebé. Entre su esposa y él la terminaron de criar. Desde que ellos se mudaron para su propia casa hace diez años, haruka se mudo con ellos, para dejar un hombre le fuera hacerle daño

— Tranquilo, cuñado. — Sonriéndole – nos vamos, para la casa de mis padres. Sabes como la adoran.

— Me la traes temprano. — ordeno

— Sí, papá. — rodando los ojos él

— Vamos a comenzar a pedir algo de beber. — serena mirándolos

Todos pidieron una ronda de vino y vodka, las mujeres tomaron vodka y los hombres vino, después cambiaron a cerveza.

Las mujeres se reunieron en otra mesa

— Mina, que alegría. — Lita contenta – por fin estarás casada y sabrás que es ser una señora

— Bueno, así suena como extraño.— ella sonriéndoles

— Te deseo, lo máximo. — su amiga serena

— Muchas gracias amiga. — contenta

— Pronto, puedan tener un bebé.- rey sonriendo

— Ojala.- amy alegre – los bebés son una bendición

— Eso sí es verdad.- serena feliz – cuando tengo a mi pequeño Endimión soy feliz

— Espero que yaten y yo podamos tener un bebé pronto.- ilusionada

— Comienza hoy.- le aconsejo lita – se que eres muy seria para dar ese, paso antes del matrimonio – anímate, no están tan joven y yo menos – riéndose

— No lo sé.- dudosa - ¿y si me deja?

— Por favor, él te ama.- amy – dudo mucho que yaten te deje así como así

— Es verdad, anímate.- animándola serena – aprovecha

— No lo sé.- poniéndose nerviosa

Yaten se la estaba pasando genial, Andrew es un hombre muy comunicativo y divertido, siempre estaba contando anécdotas de su infancia y como ha perdurado su matrimonio con lita, cuando estaba marcando las dos de la mañana. Yaten pudo fijarse que mina estaba con ganas de irse, se despidieron de los invitados. En el camino yaten miraba a mina de reojo estaba bastante tomada y parecía que el cualquier momento fuera a vomitar, para su sorpresa se bajo del auto sin mayor tambaleo y subió las escaleras.

Yaten quedo asombrado que mina no fuera esa típica mujer que se está cayendo de lo borracha que estaba, sonrió y se fue para su habitación. Se quito toda la ropa y solo quedo en bóxer

Mina se había quitado la ropa con rapidez, se coloco un provocador body para seducir a yaten, a buena hora tuvo una despedida de soltera cuando se iba a casar con diamante, se maquillo con colore suaves y dejo caer su hermoso cabello suelto. Estaba loca, por hacer algo así. No quería esperar, lo deseaba desde hace mucho y si yaten la rechazaba porque nunca había sentido atracción por ella. Esta noche sería su última carta.

Antes de salir se aplico su perfume favorito, camino hacia la habitación de yaten, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sonrió. Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso tierno, él no despertó. Entonces usaría su plan desde el principio, se metió en su cama y comenzó a acariciar su pecho y dejarle pequeñas marcas con sus labios, él comenzó a votar suspiros y ella sonrió satisfecha. Lo beso y yaten la aprisiono contra su cuerpo dejándola completamente encima de él.

Yaten estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño con mina, que se encontraban juntos un parque que ella lo besaba, ahora sentía ese beso tan real y sentir alguien encima de él, hizo abrir los ojos y ver a mina besándolo, no explicaba cómo. Deseaba aquello y sus besos comenzaron a ser salvaje y frenético, sus manos comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo con urgencias, ni con unazuki había sentido algo así, un movimiento rápido, coloco a mina debajo de él

— Mina.- separándose y sus labios - ¿Qué haces?

— Quiero hacerlo contigo.- ella excitada y sonriendo – se que lo deseas, tus labios y tus manos me lo confirman

— Sí.- con urgencia y volviéndola a besar

— Espera.- separándose un poco de él – vamos con calma

— Mina.- suspirando y encendiendo la luz para mirarla como estaba, la verdad que estaba realmente hermosa – no creo que sea con calma, cariño – volviéndola a besar con pasión arrastrando a mina a un mundo más allá, que ella jamás imagino.

Hola, como algunas sabes estoy operada. Como me sentí mejor escribí un poco y por eso pude actualizar, espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus Rw para continuarla

naiara moon: Hola bienvenida amiga, espero que te guste el capitulo, ya lo sabrás si mina acepta o no

Magguie Aino:Hola bienvenida, espero que te guste el capitulo

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola bienvenida, espero que te guste el capitulo

AYNAT-DREAM: Hola bienvenida, gracias por su corrección, YERNA si existe en mi país, se utiliza más que nuera. Espero que te guste el capitulo

: Hola bienvenida, espero que te guste el capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo # 2

Mina se sentía en las nubes por las caricias de yaten, nunca pensó que llegara a sentir cosas tan hermosos en medio de la intimidad, siempre había escuchado que era maravilloso por medio de sus amigas, experimentarlo es grandioso, cada caricia de él estaba volviéndolo loca y ella tampoco que se quedaba quieta, lo tocaba y acariciaba.

Yaten estaba sintiendo una emoción demasiado aturdidora para su gusto, con ninguna mujer se había sentido así, como se estaba sintiendo ahora, cada rose que mina le hacía era como una descarga erétrica. Con unazuki fueron momentos especiales. Jamás así de fascinante, por fin logro quitarle aquel body dejarla completamente desnuda para el no puedo evitar, acariciar su cuerpo con sus labios, estaba tan suave y su aroma era de rosa, sonrió en sus adentro mina siempre ha sido una mujer que le encanta usar crema perfumada.

— Ya…ten.- voz se mi cortada – no, creo esperar mucho

— Apenas estamos comenzando.- acariciándole el mentón y sonriéndole – tenemos que ir despacio, no quiero que me odios. Siendo tu primera vez

— No creo hacerlo.- sentir nuevamente sus labios en su boca, cada beso era diferente al otro, hacía sentir demasiado especial. Besar siempre le había gustado, la manera como yaten la besaba la hacía sentir torpe y inexperta

Él seguía acariciándola, bajo sus besos sus piernas para acariciarla y besarla de todas las formas posibles, sintió un poco tensa a cuando besaba su abdomen y con sus manos acariciaba sus hermosos senos. Tuvo un rato disfrutando en besar su cuerpo se detuvo para quitarse su bóxer, le estorbada y en cualquier momento, tendría que hundirse en ella para completar su unión por primera vez.

— Yat.- poniéndose un poco nerviosa, aun que se sintiera preparada por dentro aun no lo estaba – serás cuidadoso

— Eso voy a tratar.- el media sonrisa, no era un experto con mujeres vírgenes, haría todo lo posible para no lastimarla – solo relájate y respira profundo cuando este entrando – preparándose para entrar en ella por primera vez

Mina no dijo nada, respiro profundamente al sentirlo por primera vez, se sentía extraña. Tenía que adaptarse a su nueva vida sexual.

Yaten estaba entrando lentamente, sabía que mina no sería fácil de manejar, mientras lo hacía miro que mina no reflejaba ningún dolor entro un poco más, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba

— Respira mina.- le susurro al oído con cariño

Mina asintió

Ella estaba nerviosa, rogaba que no le doliera tanto como ella imaginaba, no se imaginaba que sería tan molestoso por ser su primera vez, en eso sintió una punzada que la hizo abrir los ojos y sentir mucho miedo

— Relájate.- suavidad – tengo que terminar de romper su virginidad, para que podamos tener el bebé de deseábamos

Está suspiro y apretó las sabanas con fuerza, sintió que él trabaja en ella por completo.

Yaten estaba sudando frio, es la primera vez se sentía así. Tan solo de pensar que ella estuviera sufriendo lo ponía mal, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, para que ella sintiera el placer.

Mina sintió como el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora estaba sintiéndose que estaba flotando y llevándola un maravilloso paraíso que, no imagino que se podría llegar a tener por unir dos cuerpo en uno solo.

Mina y yaten por fin se habían unido en unos solo, cuando él disperso su semilla dentro de ella se sintió muy feliz, en entregarse por completo. Con unazuki siempre tenía que usar el sombreo como él le llama para no traer niños al mundo, ahora era todo diferente. Hacerlo sin protección y con mina era otro universo que no conocía, terminar de hacer el amor por primera vez yaten le dio un beso a mina muy apasionado y la abrazo con fuerza para que ella no se fuera de su lado, oler su aroma y tenerla así. Es estar en el paraíso

Horas después

Mina despertó y acaricio la cama con sus manos para buscar a yaten, para su sorpresa no estaba, la hizo sentirse mal y prefirió levantarse leventemente, algo la detuvo una hermosa nota con una bonita rosa blanca, la tomo y leyó la nota

— Hola guapa, sé que no tenía que irme. Me llamaron de emergencia del bufe de abogados. Parece que es algo grave, te deje el desayuno listo y un regalo para que me lo enseñes en la noche. Me despido…. Te quiero mina

Mina suspiro y se coloco la bata, para ser sincera le dolía el cuerpo, eso no le importo. Salió corriendo para la cocina y entro. Ahí estaba el desayuno listo, una caja enorme y lo abrió, tenía demasiada curiosidad para no hacerlo y lo abrió con rapidez como si fuera una niña pequeña y se sonrojo a verlo.

— ¡Este perverso! – asombrada y riéndose del hermoso body rojo y dejando a demostrar que no cubría completamente casi nada de su cuerpo – como que esto, será algo divertido – soltando una carcajada

En el bufe Kou

— Hola jefe.- se acerco a él su amigo Nicolás

— Hola Nicolás.- sonriendo

— Vaya Vaya.- divertido su amigo – estás muy feliz

— Una noche muy divertida.- alegre – vamos a decir, que mina y yo nos la pasamos muy bien anoche.

— Y en la madrugada también.- el mirándolo con picardía – si se, que ya están practicando la luna de miel, ¡Hombre! Ni te llamo

— Deja, ¿y qué paso? – serio y mirándolo

— La mujer, le disparo a su esposo.- Nicolás serio – eso ha desatado una ira con nuestro bufe, según que el abogado que estaba a cargo. No ordeno ponerle restricción y te puedes imaginar que paso.

— ¡Murió! – yaten asombrado y rogando que no fuera así

— Esta grave.- él y suspiro – nos quieren demandar

— Demonios.- frustrado – haz lo que sea necesario

— Eso estoy.- mirándolo – espero que no sea difícil. Si es así, estaremos muy ocupados

— Confió en ti.- yaten seriedad, a pesar que es uno de sus mejores amigos, también es un gran abogado como lo es el. La diferencia que él no ejercía para mantener en orden el bufe que le dejo su padre, la realidad que quería estar de lleno en una corte que ahí leyendo papeles y recomendando a sus demás colegas – voy a encargarme de la reunión con los Moon

— Te deseo suerte.- Nicolás levantándose – la familia moon, son muy difícil de tratar

— Lo sé, por años mi familia ha batallado con ellos. Lo más interesante de ellos, siempre se ha oído hablar de los hombres, nunca de mujeres.- cierta curiosidad

— Bueno, las mujeres según tienen el apellido escondido.- le comenta

— ¿Y cómo escondido? – extrañado

— Bueno, cuando las mujeres de la familia se casan automáticamente, tienen el apellido de los maridos. Por eso, que las mujeres siempre están protegidas…. Esa familia es mafiosa yaten.- un poco de miedo – yo creo que las ultimas nietas no saben que tiene ese apellido

— ¿Y como estás seguro? – serio

— Porque conozco a dos Moon, que viven la vida con tanta normalidad. Ni si quiera se imaginan que el cualquier momento, puede pasar algo.- el serio y asustado a la vez, adoraba a sus amigas para que algo malo le pasara

— ¿Y las conozco?

— Sí, a las dos.- él alejándose de él – nos vemos – saliendo de la oficina

Yaten quedo intrigado, por la actitud de su amigo y lo peor que él conocía a las dos mujeres y lo peor que no se imaginan quien llevada moon en su sangre

En la zapatería Aino

Mina se encontraba comiendo un delicioso sanguis, su compañera serena sonría divertida por verla tan feliz y ella también sonrío

— ¿Qué me miras? – intrigada

— Lo feliz, que estás.- divertida – te apuesto, que anoche lo hiciste

Dicho aquello, mina no puedo evitar toser y tomar un poco de jugo para poder rodar el pan y no ahogarse

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – ella apenada

— Se te ve en la casa "Ya no soy virgen".- divertida

— Sí, fue maravilloso serena, jamás pensé sentir algo tan hermoso… como sucedió esta madrugada.- enamorada – lo amo

— Felicidades.- alegre y sonriéndole – te lo mereces

Mientras ellas sonreían unos hombres miraban a las dos mujeres

— Ya la encontré.- el hombre serio – su bisnieta es muy hermosa – le comenta – toda una moon

— Ya encontraron a mina.- sonriendo - ¿y qué has sabido de mi otra bisnieta? – dudoso

— La estamos buscando, lo malo que ella se caso y cambio su apellido.- le recuerda – por eso ha costado tanto, encontrarla

— Maldigo el día que Maki y Serenity se escaparon de mi lado.- furioso el abuelo – esas niñas fueron muy astutas

— Demasiado señor.- el mirando a las mujeres, en especial a mina – se parece mucho a su bisabuela

— Me imagino que si.- contento, aquella información. Desde que sus dos nietas huyeron cuando solo tenían diecisiete años porque las iba a casar con dos nietos de unos mafiosos muy amigos de él y siempre tiene que casarse los de su misma clase, no descubrirse delante de todo el mundo, una cosa que las personas creen que son mafiosos y otra comprobar que lo son, ahora estaba a punto de morirse y lamentablemente solo le queda un nieto que es zafiro y ahora mina… necesitaba conocer a su otra bisnieta para dejarle toda su fortuna y si era acabar su reinado de mafia lo haría

En el bufe Kou

Yaten se encontraba atendiendo a su cliente zafiro

— Entonces, queda todo claro.- el mirándolo

— Sí.- yaten serio – cuando tenga los documentos listo, pueden venir a firmar sus primas y usted.

— Claro que sí.- zafiro mirándolo – quiero discreción

— Lo tendrá.

— Feliz día.- zafiro alejándose de él y yéndose

Yaten dio un suspiro y necesitaba comunicarse con mina, tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje, a los pocos minutos ella le respondió. Cada mensaje lo emocionaba más y más, él estaba contento y mina también lo estaba cada unos disfrutando de cada palabra que leían y se enviaban

Mina le comento a serena que vendería la casa de su madre, pues para que tenerla si se casaría con yaten. Era una maldad tenerla, su amiga le pregunto si podría comprársela, su esposo y ella no querían que su pequeño Endimión creciera ahí en su departamento, su amiga acepto en vendérsela, al cerrar la zapatería se irían.

Cuando llego el momento de irse, serena y mina sonreían alegres. No se tardaron mucho en llegar a la antigua casa de mina. Ella la abrió y serena se quedo fascinada

— Sigue, igual de hermosa.- su amiga

— Gracias.- mina sonriendo y poniéndose nostálgica – vaya, ver esta casa me hizo recordar todo lo que viví aquí – llenándose los ojos de lágrimas

— Amiga.- serena acercándose a ella - ¿estás segura? – mirándola

— Sí.- limpiándose las lágrimas – se que quedara en excelentes manos

— Gracias, mina. No sabes, lo ilusionada que estoy.- sonriendo

— Solo voy por unas cajas y nada más.- ella – los muebles y eso. Te lo regalo, todo está intacto, mis padres cambiaron la casa antes de morir y no pienso, romper esta casa. Llevándome objetos que no son nada importante. Mi padre decía, solo son tesoros los pensamientos y los Cds que guardan recuerdos de nuestros, momentos que se nos olvidan cuando, el cerebro no quiere recordar. Espero que te gusten, o no. Dímelo para darlo a la caridad.

— Me encanta todo.- serena – tranquila. La quiero tal cual como esta.

— La habitación, era mía.- seria y sonriendo – es para una niña, mis padres tienen otras habitaciones. Puedes acomodar para endy.

— Para, tener una niña falta.- ella riéndose

— Bueno, vamos por mis cosas. Para que te mudes pronto.- ella risueña

Entre mina y serena recogieron las pertenencias más valiosas que eran para ella quien estaba, nostálgica y lloro. Algunos momentos se tranquilizo, se llevo dos cajas para su casa y se despido de su amiga, miro el álbumes de fotos y no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar los buenos momentos que estaban rodándole en su cabeza y pensó si su vida seria así cuando tuviera a su bebé, sabía que no sería un matrimonio normal en lo sentimental, él no la amaba pero, no importaba todo su amor se lo daría a su bebé. Después de terminar de ver los álbumes le dio curiosidad un cuaderno, lo abrió y decía "Mi Historia" le dio mucha ganas de leer su contenido y cuando lo iba a leer.

Yaten aprecio y le dio un beso en los labios, dejándola en las nubes y le sonrío

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? – le pregunto él

— Bien, normal. Por cierto, acabo de vender la casa de mis padres.- mirándolo

Él quedo muy desconcertado, ella le había comentado que jamás de desharía de su casa.

— ¿Y porque? – mirándola

— Nos, vamos a casar. No pienso tener dos casas, no lo veo necesario.- ella con suavidad – se lo venderé a mi amiga serena, creo que esta semana estará mudándose y tendremos vecinos nuevos – entusiasmada

— ¿Y estás segura? – sin poderlo creer y sentándose a su lado

— Sí, eso lo que deseo en realidad, no quiero vivir de recuerdos y guardarlo. Al final lo material solo son cosas sin valor.

— Eso, lo que quieres hacer, no diré nada.- dándole un beso corto en los labios

— Vamos a comer.- levantándola

— Déjame preparara algo.- mirándolo

— No, vamos a comer en un restaurante.- sonriéndole

Mina sonrío, se separo de él para irse a bañar.

Yaten se quedo en la sala y quedo mirando el cuaderno, lo tomo entre sus manos. Quería abrirlo, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, prefirió dejarlo ahí y se fue a dar un baño para irse con mina a cenar y después tener una noche romántica, solo para ellos dos.

naiara moon: Hola, gracias por comentar. Ya estoy bien, espero que te guste el capitulo

Magguie Aino: Hola, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

AYNAT-DREAM: Hola, gracias por comentar. Jejeje espero no decepcionarte sobre el lemon no soy buena para esas cosas… espero que te guste


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo # 3

Yaten y mina fueron para un hermoso restaurante, para su mala suerte mina se encontró con diamante y su esposa, para yaten fue desagradable encontrarse con unazuki quien llevaba un hermoso vestido y se veía muy hermosa, al principio no quería verla, su vista era muy necia, ella lo noto, le sonreía coquetamente, observo que ella fue para el baño.

— Horita vengo. — levantándose

— No te tardes. — pidió ella y suspiro, tomo un poco de vino

Él se metió al baño y ahí unazuki lo agarro desprevenido, lo beso de manera muy sensual, yaten quedo de piedra nunca pensó que un beso de ella se fuera a sentir tan extraño y se aparto de ella

— ¿Qué pasa? – ella mirándolo y acariciándole los labios con sus dedos

— Creo, que fue un error venir hasta aquí. — arrepentido y alejándose de ella – soy un hombre, comprometido

Unazuki abrió los ojos sorprendida

— Es mina verdad. — Ella furiosa – esa maldita, consiguió que cayeras en sus redes

— Puedo decir, mina es una víctima de mis locuras. — el serio y yéndose

Diamante no dejaba de mirar a mina, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y podía verla tan sexy, su esposa se estaba dando de cuenta

— Deja de mirarla. — Ella celosa – respéctame

— Esmeralda, deja los celos. — Él sonriendo – ella era mi prometida y mi futura esposa, te embarazaste para retenerme.

Esmeralda casi estuvo a punto de golpearlo, se sentía fatal

— Te odio. — ella con deseos de llorar

— Sí, lo que digas

Yaten se acerco a mina

— Tienes los labios llenos de carmín rojo. — mina seriedad y cruzando los brazos

— Lo siento. — el avergonzado y limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo – ella me beso desprevenido

— Lo que digas. — ella seria

El mesero llego y le entrego su pedido, comieron con tranquilidad, pocos minutos unazuki se había ido, mientras diamante le sonreía y ella intentaba ignorarlo

— ¿Pasa algo? – yaten observando lo incomoda que estaba

— Nada. — Ella suspirando – terminemos de comer, para irnos a casa

— Sí. — él

Unos minutos después

Afuera del restaurante

Diamante y esmeralda estaban discutiendo, sobre lo que había sucedido. Al principio estaban calmados, ella se altero mucho y termino golpeándolo. El estaba rabioso, estaban llamando la atención de todos los presente del restaurante que salían

— Eres una desquiciada. — Agarrándola por las muñecas – me voy a separar de ti

— ¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando! – asustada y comenzó a sentir unas punzadas en su vientre – diamante – mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, había roto fuente — me duele

— Cállate. — agarrándola del brazo, para meterla en el auto. Ella logro zafarse para poder respirar y agarrándose el vientre – me duele

— Deja el drama. — Él sin creerle – vámonos a casa

— ¡Me duele! – grito

Yaten y mina estaban saliendo del restaurante, escucharon a esmeralda, mina no puedo evitar acercarse a ella

— ¿Qué te pasa? – acariciándole la espalda y mirándola

— Me duele. — con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Diamante, necesita un médico. — mina seria

— Son dramas. — Serio – camina esmeralda

— No. — ella tratando de alejarse de él

— Aléjate de ella. — Le advirtió yaten – tú mujer está por parir y tú haciéndote el dramático

— ¡Tú, cállate! – Furioso – esme está haciendo drama

— No, lo está. — mina notando que había roto fuente – el bebé esta por nacer, rompió fuente

— Vamos en mi camioneta. — yaten y mirando a diamante – tú camina

Mina ayudo a esmeralda a subir, mientras le daba consejo de respiración, yaten subió y arranco, en el camino esmeralda apretaba la mano de mina y diamante

— Siento, que me voy a morir. — ella asustada

— Tú, solo tranquilízate. — mina con suavidad – solo tienes que ser muy valiente

Ella asintió y miro a su esposo

— Solo respira, cariño. — él

— Voy a tratar de llegar, lo más pronto posible. — yaten informa — maldición – notando que había una cola enorme y para completar, quería darle para atrás y no pudo. Alguien estaba detrás de él estaba otra cola enorme – Jesús bendito.

— Diamante. — grito ella al sentir otra contracción

— Mi amor, respira. — Él asustándose y mirando a mina – ella ¿no se va a morir, verdad? – nervioso

— No. — Ella tranquilizarlo – vamos a prepararla – sabía que yaten siempre, tenia toallas limpias y una patiquín de emergencia – tú, busca un doctor en medio de la cola

— Sí. — yaten bajándose y salió corriendo, preguntando sí estaba un médico en medio del trafico

— Tengo miedo. — decía esmeralda

— Tranquila, cariño. — Acariciándole el vientre – todo saldrá bien

— Vamos a quitarte la ropa interior. — comunico mina

— No. — ella avergonzada

— Estás con una mujer y diamante te ha visto, más de una vez. — casi en regaño

— Tú, amigo… puede volver. — ella respirando agitadamente

— No, yaten es muy respetuoso. — sonriéndole

— Vamos.

— Diamante, por favor. — Pidió – hazlo tú

El obedeció y le quito la ropa interior, por suerte su mujer llevaba vestido, decía que los pantalones para mujeres embarazadas le molestaban

— Listo

— Bien. — Mina colocándose los guantes y mirando a diamante – desinfecta la tijera, y pásame las toallas limpias – el bebé se está comenzado asomar – le informa — ¿desde cuándo, tienes dolor?

— Esta… mañana. — Jadeante – me dolía mucha la espalda, estuve caminando mucho para que se me aliviara, en el restaurante. ¡Ay! – Grito de dolor y diamante le dio un beso en los labios, ella lo miro – comenzamos a discutir, creo que eso me adelanto el parto – respirando profundamente

— Bueno, prepárate. — Ella mirándola – tú bebé, está por nacer

Ella comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, mina le hablara para que se estuviera relajando

Yaten corría desesperadamente, aun no conseguía un doctor

— Oye. — una mujer mirándolo

— Dime.

— ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto

— Estoy, buscando un médico. La esposa de un conocido, está dando a luz

— Están de suerte. — Ella sonriendo – soy doctora

— Vamos

En la camioneta

— Vamos, esmeralda. — mina observando que se estaba asomando la cabecita.

— Mina, ¿sabes lo que haces? – diamante incrédulo

— Es mi primera vez, siempre veo partos y esas cosas…— nerviosa – creo hacerlo.

— Dios. — Ella intentando aguantar los dolores – que noche – jadeante

— Aquí una doctora. — yaten agitado y mirando a mina — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Esta coronando. — informa

— Muévete. — la doctora y sonriendo – vas muy bien, puja

Ella comenzó a pujar nuevamente, se sentía segura. Estaba una doctora a su lado, unos pocos minutos se escucho el llanto de un bebé

— ¿Y dime, como te sientes? – pregunto la doctora a esmeralda

— Creo que me voy a desmayar. — perdiendo el conocimiento

— ¡Esmeralda! – grito diamante desesperado

— Cálmate. — La médica revisándola – es normal, partir sin medicación, es una heroína

— ¿Y qué es? – pregunto yaten, mirar al bebé que tenia mina en sus brazos

— Niña. — Ella emocionada – es hermosa – igualita a…

— A mí. — diamante enamorado

— Error a esmeralda. — Su ex prometida – es preciosa, único que saco tú cabello

Esmeralda abrió lentamente los ojos

— Mi bebé. — pidió ella, miro a mina como se la entregaba – gracias, es preciosa

— ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? – pregunto la doctora sonriendo

— No lo sé. — mirando a su esposo

— Princesa. — el orgulloso

— ¡Eso no es un nombre! – dijeron todos

— Mina. — dijo la feliz madre

Yaten y diamante

— ¡Qué!

Mina la miro emocionada

— Mil gracias. — ella sonriendo y feliz – primera vez, alguien pone a una bebé por mi

— Amor. — Diamante — no es una buena idea

— Gracias a Mina, ella está aquí. — Ella mirándolo – nos ayudo en este momento, no me importa que sea tu ex – seria

— ¿Qué interesante? – La médica – por cierto, maleducados. Me llamo setsuna

Todos apenados

— Perdón.

— Tranquilos, vamos a retirar la placenta. — Ella mirando a los hombres – es hora que salgan de aquí.

Diamante y yaten salieron de ahí y se alejaron de la camioneta

— Felicidades. — yaten sinceridad

— Gracias, nunca pensé que ser padre. Fuera tan emociónate. — le confeso

— Cuídala, ahora tienes que tener una escopeta en la casa. — Mirándolo – es muy hermosa

— Tengo un tanque de guerra. — Sonriendo y mirando lo pálido que estaba yaten — ¿Qué?, es mi bebita

— Eres un exagerado. — sin poderlo creer

El trafico comenzó a moverse, rápidamente… setsuna les explico que fueran para la clínica luz ahí veía ella, terminaría de atenderla bien, ellos aceptaron y se dirigieron a la clínica, al llegar. Atendieron a esmeralda y la pequeña mina, diamante y los novios se quedaron con él hasta que anuncian como estaban de salud madre e hija.

Unas horas después

En casa Kou Aino

Mina se fue directo a su habitación, se dio un baño para irle a decir a yaten, que no podía tener intimidad con él, estaba realmente agotada y lo único que deseaba es dormir, cuando salió del baño se encontró yaten en la cama acostado

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? – ella acercándose a su closet y colocándose la piyama, por suerte es una bata y se la coloco desde arriba, sin quitarse el paño, solo llevaba ropa interior

— Vine a dormir contigo. — sonriendo

— Yaten. — ella dejando a un lado la toalla y acostándose en la cama – no estoy de ánimo para hacer el amor

— Yo tampoco. — el sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios – quiero dormir, abrazándote

— Yo no. — Separándose de él – menos, sabiendo que besaste a esa mujer – celosa

Hola gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho, espero que les guste el capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, solo puedo escribir cuando tengo tiempo

Gracias A:

naiara moon

AYNAT-DREAM

Magguie Aino

Le doy la bienvenida A:

Usagimoon

daliivenuskou

michiru222


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo # 4

Yaten la miraba incrédulo, una parte la entendía, estaban comprometidos y el fallo en irse a ver con unazuki. Está bien, no tenía derecho a dormir con ella

— Tienes razón.- el levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – que pases buenas noches mina – alejándose

Mina quedo de piedra, no iba a llorar… se acostó en la cama y para sorpresa de ella quedo profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente

Yaten se levanto temprano para comprarle un obsequio necesitaba pedirle perdón, la única manera es comprarle un ramos de rosas rojas con amarillas alrededor, ella siempre le encantaba las rosas y fue a buscarla

En la habitación de mina

Ella se despertó, se fue directo al baño se cepillo los dientes y para ir a la clínica a saber de esmeralda y de la pequeña mina, serena se encargaría de la zapatería el sábado por la mañana, ellas se turnaban pero a mina jamás le ha gustado trabajar los fines de semana, su amiga sí, con ayuda de su esposo que la acompaña hasta el medio día.

Después de arreglarse salió de la habitación para ir a comer algo, en eso se encontró a yaten en el pasillo, con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas con amarillas alrededor

— Mil disculpas.- el acercándose a ella – acéptalo por favor

— Claro.- ella agarrándolo – están hermosas

— No, pasara más.- mirándola con seriedad – te lo juro

— Te creo.- ella leve sonrisa - ¿Qué sea, la primera y última vez? no estoy dispuesta a ser una cornuda.

— Lo sé.- él – tienes toda la razón

Ella caminando

— Lo, pondré en el florero

— Vamos.- siguiéndola – compre, comida

— Gracias.- ella tranquilidad – no tenia deseos de cocinar

— ¡Eres una haragana! – sonriendo

— Acostúmbrate, amor.- ella sonriendo – cuando, estemos casados. No cocinare casi

— Wooo, salió la cuaima.- entre risas

— Desayunemos, para que me acompañes para la clínica a ver a mina.- risueña

— No te encariñes.- él serio – puede ser que esmeralda no esté dispuesta a ser muy amable contigo.

— Claro que lo será.- ella sentándose para comenzar a desayunar – ven

El se sentó alado de ella, empezaron a comer tranquilamente, para ir a la clínica, no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando a mina se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie podría quitárselo

En mansión Moon

Zafiro miro a su abuelo

— Tenemos a mina en la mira.- su nieto – parece que está por casarse

— Sí, tenemos que ir con cuidado, aun no encuentra a serenity. Pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no puedo dar con ella.- abuelo serio

— Abuelo, olvidémosla.- zafiro suspirando – dejémoslo a mi sobrina mina.

— Tú hermana fue una tonta, serenity otra más.- serio

— Abuelo, las querías casar con hombres que no amaban.- con brusquedad – solo tenían quince años y la otra diecisiete. Estaban asustadas.

— Solo, quería lo mejor para ellas.- el molestándose – Ya cállate zafiro

Zafiro se levanto y se fue de ahí

Tiempo después

En la clínica

Mina se encontraba cargando a la pequeña, mientras esmeralda estaba encantada con los regalos que le habían traído mina y yaten para la pequeña mina.

— Diamante.- su esposa mirándolo, entraba con varios globos y regalo para ella y su hija – aquí está mina y yaten. Ven a ver los regalos que le trajeron

— Claro.- acercándose a su mujer – te traje muchas cosas, para ti y la niña. Mis padres vendrán más tarde y tú madre, me llamo que iría a verte directo desde nuestra casa.

Esmeralda sonrió

— Maravilloso.

Mina entregándole la bebé a diamante

— Nosotros, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Porque? – pregunto ella

— Es que yaten y yo. Tenemos que ir, a preparar lo de nuestra boda

Diamante y esmeralda los miraron con asombro

— Sí, nos casamos en un mes.- él

— Siempre, lo supe.- diamante mirándolos – mina, siempre ha estado enamorada de ti

— Lo sé.- él sonriendo – yo igual la amo a ella

Mina a se sorprendió, no quiso demostrarlo mucho. Sabía que yaten lo hacía para que diamante se creyera ese cuento, ella estaba segura que él no la amaba.

— Entonces, si pueden aceptar. Ser los padrinos de Mina.- esmeralda sonriendo

— ¡Los padrinos! – gritaron ellos y el padre de la niña

— Sí.- ella mirándolos – gracias a ellos, la tenemos en nuestros brazos

— Yo acepto.- mina feliz

— Mina acepta, yo también.- yaten suspirando

— Decidido.- él mirándolos – dos meses será el bautizo de Mina.

— Bueno, cómo seremos compadres.- yaten no muy seguro – los invitares a nuestra boda

— Con gusto iremos.- diamante

— Gracias.- esmeralda alegre

La pareja se quedo un buen rato, más con ellos. A pesar que no tenían mucho en tratarse, diamante y yaten comenzaron a platicar, se dieron de cuenta que tenían algunas cosas en común, tuvieron una hora agradable. Después ellos se despidieron

Mina y yaten estuvieron paseando para comprar lo necesario para su matrimonio, eligiendo cosas que le hacían falta y yaten llevo a mina para la tienda de lencería para que entre los dos eligieran cual usarían para su noche de boda, ella no estaba de acuerdo en eso… él no estaba dispuesto aceptar un no aceptar un no de ella, mina a regañadientes compro los modelitos.

Los días fueron transcurriendo normalmente, cada noche yaten y mina hacían el amor una y otra vez, ella se sentía muy feliz en sus brazos, él cada día su corazón estaba confundido, estaba sintiendo muchas cosas que jamás, pensó sentir con ella.

Serena y Darién se mudaron a los pocos días de a ver comprado la casa a mina, ella aceptaba un cheque cada quince días, para que pronto fuera pagado con totalidad

Día de la boda Kou Aino

Mina llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con colores dorados a su alrededor, le quedaba pegado al cuerpo. Era muy elegante. Entro del brazo de su amigo Taiki, quien la llevaría hacia el altar, yaten estaba esperándola, miro a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Ahí estaban diamante con su esposa e hija, no quería invitarlos, tenía que hacerlo ellos iban hacer los padrinos de la pequeña, cuando mina se colocó a su lado, el padre comenzó con la ceremonia, ella estaba radiante, siempre soñó en casarse con él en sus sueños. Nunca pensó en vivirlo, estuvieron escuchando atentamente la ceremonia y ansiosos de besarse, cerrar su unión

— Puede besar a la novia.- él padre

Mina y yaten se dieron un apasionado beso, haciendo que todos se levantaran y aplaudieran emocionados.

Los espesos salieron sonriendo de la iglesia para reunirse en la recepción.

En el auto de los novios

— Te vez preciosa.- él besándola

— Gracias.- ella sonriendo – entre las chicas me eligieron el vestido.

— Estoy, loco que lleguemos al hotel.- besándola apasionadamente

Ella se separo de sus labios

— Deja.- avergonzada, el taxi los miraba por el retrovisor

— Eres mi esposa.- queriéndola besar, ella no se dejaba – mina

— Déjame.- ella sonriendo – me vas arruinar el maquillaje

— Taxi, al hotel Stark.- serio

— No.- ella – a la recepción

El taxi se detuvo

— ¿Para dónde?

— Hotel stark.- él

— Nooo.- seria

— ¿Entonces? – serio el chofer

— Recepción.- ella

— Ok.- siguió el chofer

Yaten estaba muy serio

— ¿Quieta esa cara? – sonriéndole

— No.- girándose para mirar por la ventana

— Eres un niño.- ella sin poderlo creer.- triste y mirando hacia la otra ventana

Hola gracias por sus comentario. Una pregunta ¿no les gusta esta historia? Hágamelo saber. Tomar medidas. Gracias por sus rw A:

Magguie Aino

daliivenuskou

naiara moon

AYNAT-DREAM

Te doy la Bienvenida A:

mabelsmile


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo # 5

Mina estaba muy triste, como yaten se atrevía a ruinar su fiesta, cuando llegaron, sus amigos notaron los serios que estaban, serena y lita estaban asombradas, cuando mina fue al baño a llorar con tanto sentimiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – lita alarmándose

— Lo odio. — Sollozando – me quiero ir de aquí – desesperada

— ¿Qué paso? – serena tratando de tranquilizarla

— No quiero hablarlo. — Molesta – quiero irme

— No, puedes hacerlo. Es tú boda. — amy entrando

— No me importa. — furiosa

En la fiesta

— Quita esa cara. — Taiki con seriedad — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada. Quiero largarme. — furioso

— Es tú boda. — Darién con su hijo en brazos – cómo es posibles, que estés comportándote así. Mina no sé merece esto, una mujer lo menos que desea que el día de su boda su esposo lo arruine – autoridad — ¿en qué demonios estás pensado?

— Eres una bestia. — Andrew serio – no te mereces a mi amiga

Lita se acerco a ellos y agarro yaten de la mano, lo llevo para un rincón

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga? – Alterada – no para de llorar y lo primero que dice que desea irse

— No es tú incumbencia. — molesto

Lita lo agarro de la corbata

— Mira, niñito. Mi amiga no se merece esto, puede amarte mucho. Una mujer no perdona ciertas cosas. No vas y le pides perdón, voy hacerte la vida miserable. No te estoy amenazando, solo te estoy avisando. Mueve ese culo y ve a pedirle perdón ¡Ahora!

Yaten estaba molesto, esa mujer tenía algo en sus ojos. Lo hizo asustarse un poco, se alejo de ella para ir a buscar a su esposa. La encontró afuera del baño

— Mina. — Acercándose a ella, noto cómo ella se alejaba – ven cariño

Ella negó

— No te me acerques. — Dolida – eres un imbécil. Quiero el divorcio – salió de ahí corriendo.

Yaten quedo de piedra, mina estaba realmente dolida. Tomo el micrófono a nuncio que la fiesta se cancelaba. No había muchos invitados solos sus amigos cercanos y algunos compañeros de trabajo.

— ¿Qué paso? – susurraron los invitados

— No lo sé. — Zafiro uniéndoseles – espero que se solucione pronto

Mina corría por las calles sin querer detenerse, un auto se detuvo.

— Sube. — mirándola

— No sé. Quien sea usted. — limpiándose las lágrimas

— Sube. — le pidió

Ella dudo, al final subió

— Soy Artemis Moon. — Sonriéndole – tú bisabuelo

— ¿Qué? – mina perpleja

En la recesión

Yaten estaba desesperado buscando a mina, por todos lados

— En dónde estás. — decía sus pensamientos

— Yaten. — Esmeralda acercándose a él — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Fui un idiota. — Desesperándose — ¿no han visto a mina? – mirándolos a todos sus amigos

— No. — dijeron ellos

— Sí algo le pasa a mina. — Lita amenazándolo – te juro que…

— Amor. — Su esposo mirándola – vamos a buscarla

Todos salieron a buscarla, nadie la encontraba. Yaten quiso llamar a la policía pero sabía que sería inútil, subió a su auto e iría a su casa

En el auto de Artemis

— ¿Usted, que? – perpleja

— Sí hija. — Sonriéndole – soy el abuelo de tú madre maki, se fue de mi lado cuando tenia diecisiete años. Cuando supe de ella, estaba muerta y que tenía una hija. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Mina negó

— Me acabo de casar. Dios mío. — Ella alarmada – deje a yaten solo

— Termino la fiesta cariño. — mirándola

— Igual, quiero irme con el. — Intentando abrir la puerta — ¿Qué pasa? – nerviosa

— Tranquilízate. Te dejare en tú casa. — sincero

Ella le creyó, él la dejo en su casa. A la hora llega yaten y fue corriendo a su habitación, ahí estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida

— Mina. — él acercándose a ella

— Esto no funcionara. — Ella limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándolo – tú no me amas y no pienso seguir esta farsa. Quiero divorciarme

— Lo siento, de verdad. Fui un idiota. — Acercándose a ella – podemos hacer una fiesta mañana. Celebrando nuestra boda.

— ¡No! – Grito furiosa – aléjate de mí. Por favor

— Mina. — Abatido – intentémoslo

Ella agito su cabeza en símbolo que no

— Mina. — desesperado

— Aléjate de mí. Vete

Yaten salió de la habitación, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Para recuperarla

Mina se acostó en la cama y lloro toda la noche

Al día siguiente

Yaten despertó sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo, cómo pudo arruinar su boda y la ilusión de mina. Camino hacia la habitación y miro a mina que estaba profundamente dormida, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios

Mina despertó y lo miro. Cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

— Me duele. — quejándose, asustándose a la vez. Su pánico estaba comenzando aparecer

— Mina cálmate. — Notando como ella pálida y templando – ¿Qué te duele? — Le pregunto

— La cabeza. — Sollozando – ¡Me duele!

— Cálmate. Voy por una pastilla. — alejándose

— No. — Gritando y agitándose – me voy a morir

El corriendo hacia ella

— No cariño. — Acostándose en la cama, para abrazarla – respira profundo y suelta el aire lentamente

Ella lo hizo, se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor

— Solo un simple, dolor de cabeza. — susurro

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y el quedo con ella un buen rato

En casa Kou Mizuno

— Yaten es un desgraciado. — Serena furiosa – cómo es posible, que le haga hecho. Esto a mina

— Sí. — Su esposo – se paso la verdad

— Mina debe dejarlo. — Amy seria – no sé la merece

— Amor. — Su esposo – yaten deben de tener una razón

— Ninguna. — lita seriedad y mirándolos – no existe ninguna justificación

— Mi esposa tiene razón. — Andrew airado

— Vamos a calmarnos. — Nicolás – algo tuvo que pasar

— Témenos, que dejarlos solos. — Rey seria – ellos están casados y uno no puede hacer nada

— Eso es verdad. — dijeron todos

En casa Kou Aino

— ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunto yaten preocupado, mina estaba callada

— Un poco. — susurro

— Voy a traerte una pastilla. — Separándose de ella lentamente, mina lo apretó – quiero que no tengas dolor

— No. — apretándolo con fuerza, logrando lastimarlo

— Mina. — queriendo separarse, ella tiene una fuerza. No lo soltaba – cariño – se inclino y la beso sorpresivamente para que ella lo soltara, funciono

Ella quedo indefensa, no sabía si responderle o quitárselo de encima, tenerlo cerca la hacía sentir única y especial

El se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos

— Perdóname mina, por favor. — Pidió – no debí compórtame cómo un idiota. No te merecías un matrimonio así, podemos hacer hoy una fiesta. Todavía tenemos tiempo

Mina negó

— Déjalo. — Tristeza – yo no debí comportarme así. Estoy confundida, creo que estoy muy sensible. Los dos arruinamos nuestra fiesta de boda.

— Vámonos de luna de miel. Olvidemos todo, lo que sucedió anoche. — acariciándole la mejilla

— No lo sé. — dudosa

— Empezar de cero. — sonriéndole

— Déjame pensarlo. — insegura

— 10 minutos. — Levantándose de la cama y alejándose de ella – espero tú respuesta

Mina no sabía que pensar, aun le dolía la cabeza. Recordó que tenía que hacerse una prueba de embarazo. Su periodo no había bajado. Necesitaba saber sí estaba embarazada o no. Sí lo estaba se iría con yaten y trataría llevar un matrimonio normal, sí no lo estaba, iba alejar de él

Dos horas después

Aeropuerto de Tokio

— ¿Para dónde vamos? – pregunto mina sonriendo

— Para Miami. — Alegre – vamos para Miami, las playas.

— Wow. Llevo mi traje de baño.- contenta

— Mina.- el mirándola - ¿estás segura de esto?

Mina sonrió, podía notar en su voz que no estaba convencido de que ella lo hubiera perdonado.

— Sí, lo estoy. Queremos algo en común.- son los ojos brillosos – un bebito. Quiero tener una familia contigo – besándolo

Su esposo recibió el beso, su beso no duro mucho estaban un lugar público, cuando subieron al avión estuvieron tranquilos y platicando de lo que harían en su viaje. Cómo trataría de pasársela súper bien.

Unos días después

Miami

Mina el mar salado le acariciaba las piernas, llevaba un traje de baño de color morado, se veía hermosa. Miro a su esposo cómo estaba entretenido leyendo un libro. Ella disfrutaba el mar, se sumergió en la profundidad para nadar un poco y ver los hermosos paisajes bajo el agua. Estaba realmente encantada con su luna de miel, yaten la había llevado a lugares muy hermosos, la estaba tratando cómo toda una reina. A pesar que aun no tenían intimidad. Para castigarlo, le había inventado que le había bajado su periodo, el se lo creyó

— Mina.- grito yaten preocupado, su mujer llevaba algunos minutos bajo el agua – mina – desesperado, ella no salía.

— Qué

Yaten dio un salto, ella no puedo evitar reírse

— No es gracioso.- serio – pensé que algo malo te había pasado

— Claro que no.- abrazándolo y mojándolo todo – vamos para la habitación, quiero bañarme.

— Yo también.- suspirando – me bañaste todo

— No, seas llorón.- besándole el cuello

— Mina.- sonriendo – vamos – separándose de él

Yaten sonrió recogieron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al hotel, dónde estaban hospedados, el abrió la puerta dejo las cosas a un lado, tomo a su esposa por la cintura y capturo sus labios.

Mina se sentía en las nubes cada vez que el la besaba tan apasionadamente, él le estaba acariciándole todo su cuerpo con necesidad y ella también a él. Se necesitaban con urgencia, sin dejar de besarla con cuidado la llevo para el baño. Ahí se separaron para quitarse toda su ropa y meterse a la tina. Cuando estuvieron adentro. Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y acariciándose, las caricias eran urgentes y posesivas, se necesitan del uno al otro, mina rodeo sus piernas en las caderas de él para sentirse cómoda, él fue bajando los besos hacia su cuello, para después apoderarse de sus senos para disfrutarlo como él lo deseaba. Cuando la penetro mina estaba ansiosa que lo hiciera. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Después de hacer el amor, se terminaron de bañar. Acostarse un rato en la cama

— Yaten.- ella mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole

— Dime.- mirándola y acariciándole los labios con los dedos

Ella quitándole la mano de sus labios y dándole un beso en el pecho de él

— Vas a ser ¡papá! – sonriéndole

Hola gracias por comentar se los agradezco mucho A:

Magguie Aino

AYNAT-DREAM

Naiara moon

daliivenuskou

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

AineCPB

InsuaRominaAndrea

Luisa kou

sheblunar

Ojala les guste el capítulo. Feliz fin de semana


End file.
